


Against Regulations

by AngoMcDango



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, weird crush feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngoMcDango/pseuds/AngoMcDango
Summary: Avi has a crush. Magnus has a crush. They're both some very horny boys.Too bad that HR would have a fit.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jentaro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jentaro/gifts).



> THANK YOU to my favorite fic writer Jentaro for commissioning this like holy fuck okay?? I hope it holds up??

_No looking._

 

Avi bit his lip hard, his eyes squeezed shut as he quietly breathed next to Magnus’ head. Magnus was silent as always, the only sound he ever made was the quiet hitching of his breath, the muttered _I’m coming,_ right before he came.

 

_No touching._

 

His other hand itched to hold Magnus, to just go for broke and sit in his lap and just _grind_ against him, put his hand on the back of his neck and press their foreheads together and stare each other down until they both collapsed in collaborative ecstasy.

 

 _No talking_.

 

These were the rules they agreed on, after a sloppy almost-hookup in the medical bay on base. Avi had once again got his hand stuck in a cannonball door, bending two of his fingers until they were misshapen and broken again. Magnus was back from some minor mission planetside, something about having to pay respects. Avi wasn't really listening, not when Magnus was sat across from him on a cot and shirtless, all his scars out there for him to ogle at. Avi loved scars, he loved the stories behind each one even if they were sad, just happy to learn more about somebody.

 

“Hey Avs,” Magnus started, his voice cracking from hardly talking this whole time. “How's uh, how's the hand holding up?”

 

“Better now.” Avi wiggled his digits, giving Magnus a bashful thumbs up. “So what uh, what happened to you down there?”

 

“Just a small scrape. My healing potions fell out and broke during the scuffle, else I wouldn't be here. Those were good ones too…” He lamented.

 

“Oh, I've got some back at my um, my room? I don't do much adventuring so I don't have much need for them.”

 

“Your room? Avi I'm flattered but I don't know if we're there yet in our relationship!” Magnus laughed heartily, his voice reverberating throughout the white linoleum dome. Avi greedily watched his chest bounce as he laughed, eyes fixated on the way his neck looked just so… _inviting_. Avi managed to break himself from his stupor before Magnus noticed, blushing and awkwardly fidgeting with his newly healed fingers.

 

“Oh n-no I didn't mean, I mean I did but um, no no nevermind, woo! Guess this ah, this tincture the healer gave me is a bit strong!” Avi chuckled weakly, eyes looking everywhere but at Magnus. Magnus’ eyes lidded, and he got up and sat next to Avi on the thin cot, tugging at his bottom lip with his misaligned teeth.

 

“I don't mind, you know.” Magnus punctuated his sentence by placing a large and exceedingly warm hand on Avi’s leg, his index finger drawing small circles on his inner thigh. “I would look at me the way you do, if I could.” He squeezed his hand, and Avi’s breath hitched as his half-boner did too. He swallowed hard, and turned towards the taller man, deciding then and there.

 

“This is probably agains-” Their flirting was interrupted by Hobart, the Bureau’s resident catfolk healer, walking into the room and quickly freezing when he looked at the situation in front of him.

 

“Oh! You guys are feeling better! I'll just, mark that in my charts and leave you… to it then.” He scampered away engrossed in taking notes, spotted brown ears pressed against his head in embarrassment.

 

Magnus’ hand had shot away from Avi as soon as Hobart walked in, but their proximity to each other was unmistakably against HR code. Avi put his head in his hands, blushing hard and feeling his stomach drop.

 

“Maybe we should-”

 

“I'm sorry I shouldn't have-”

 

“No, no it's okay!” Avi stammered out, rubbing briefly at his temples. “It’s okay. We shouldn’t have even done anything, this was totally against code.”

 

“Yeah. I’m sorry. I’ll uh, see you later?” Magnus sheepishly rubbed at the back of his neck, his pecs stretching in a way that Avi pointedly ignored, and started to walk away from the other man.

 

“Yeah sure, see you around, Magnus.” Avi blushed down to his chest as he watched Magnus put on a muscle tank top and walk away, giving Avi a small, awkward wave out of the med bay.

 

\---------

 

Avi’s heart couldn't stop racing the next couple of days, wondering where he could have done better, imagining every possibility and everywhere Magnus _could_ touch. Gods, he had it bad. He was interrupted in his thoughts by an almost silent knock on the door, barely audible above the din of his thoughts.

 

“Avi? Are you in there?” Magnus’ gruff voice sounded through the door, a tone of panic sprinkled in.

 

“In my own room? Yeah man.” Avi shouted back, opening the door a little too quickly. Magnus stood before him in his workout clothes, face still red from exertion.

 

“Hah, yeah, should’ve um, guessed.” They stood there awkwardly for a moment, neither meeting the other's gaze.

 

“What do you-”

 

“Can I come in?”

 

“O-Of course!” Avi's heart leap from his chest, and he gestured Magnus inside the room. _His_ room. Magnus sat gingerly on the small loveseat, fidgeting with his workout towel. Avi sat next to him, cursing mentally for renting such a small couch. Then again he never expected to have company, much less _Magnus Burnsides_ flushed, sweating and three inches away from him.

 

“Can I say something to you, Avs?” Magnus shifted nervously, heart nearly pounding audibly. “What happened in the med bay-”

 

“Yes.” Avi replied, much too confidently.

 

“It was against regulations.”

 

“Oh.” Avi replied, much less confidently.

 

“I mean, we can keep doing that, if you um, want, but it can’t be public?” Magnus scratched the back of his head nervously before placing his arm across the back of the couch, the tips of his fingers lightly grazing Avi’s shoulder. Avi shuddered slightly at the near-contact, fingers aching to respond before his words.

 

“Yeah no, totally. Just uh, two dudes helping each other out, right?”

 

“Hell yeah bro, it’s not anything.”

 

“Hah. Yeah. Awesome.” Avi mentally flinched at Magnus’ response, but knew this was the best solution.

 

\------------------

 

Magnus nearly kissed Avi once afterwards, lips near his bright pinked ears, his intentional soft puffs of pleasure ghosting past Avi’s ear. A particularly deft stroke from Magnus had Avi nearly keening, his other hand clamped quickly over his mouth to stifle the sound. Since their heads were next to each other, Avi had no choice but to throw his arm around Magnus’ neck to quiet the cry. It was almost like he was holding him and Magnus could just lean back so slightly and kiss him, swallowing every moan and gasp from the just-smaller man. The thought of Avi moaning Magnus’ name had his ears pounding, and he came quickly in Avi’s hand without warning. Avi followed suit, surprised, his cum leaking through Magnus’ fingers.

 

“Sorry.” Magnus’ voice cracked as he apologized, Avi’s arm still resting across Magnus’ shoulders.

 

“It’s fine, really.” Avi looked at him with half-lidded post orgasmic eyes, and Magnus’ heart skipped as his cock twitched in Avi’s hand unconsciously. He pulled away suddenly, embarrassed, grabbing some tissues for the two of them to clean up.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Magnus pulled on his pants, struggling with his belt.

 

“See you.”

 

_No goodbyes._

  
  
  
  


_\---EPILOGUE---_

 

The two of them were just having a quickie in a supply closet, the air around them heating up in the dark space.

 

“Magnus, _please_.” Avi couldn't help it as he whimpered out Magnus’ name, his long fingers dragging across his balls. Magnus couldn't do this anymore, not like this, and his hand slapped on the light to the closet, looking at Avi squinting in the sudden light. Their eyes met, finally, and Magnus picked up one of Avi’s legs to straddle his own and rushed in for a kiss.

 

It wasn't chaste, not in the slightest, but when Magnus grabbed their cocks together and starting thrusting against him Avi couldn't help openly whining against his lips.

 

“Magnus! Yes! Gods, don't stop!” Avi was already a mess in his arms, shuddering with every stroke. Magnus swallowed every sound, thrusts getting erratic as the two of them practically came in unison. Magnus mouthed at Avi’s neck as they came down, teeth nipping every spot he’s wanted to mark since they started this.

 

“I'm sorry.” Magnus muttered against his chin, hands still supporting Avi up against him.

  
“Thank fucking god, Magnus.” Avi tilted his head back and laughed, pulling Magnus in for the lingering kiss he's always wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Commissions are hella open! Please commission me, all the information is in my pinned tweet @AngoMcDango on twitter!
> 
> <3 <3 <3


End file.
